


Clueless

by FridayKnights



Category: One Piece
Genre: Confessions, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayKnights/pseuds/FridayKnights
Summary: Nami noticed it much sooner than Sanji had, but Sanji was an idiot when it came to such things. (Especially when "such things" were about a particular swordsman...)





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just getting into One Piece (and I love it!) Anyhow, this is my first ZoSan fic so please be gentle with me.

Nami was sick of it.

She rubbed her temple as she listened to the cook and the swordsman fight for the umpteenth time today, she’d lost count shortly after noon and the sun had set at least an hour ago. At first, she paid their bickering no mind at all, but over the past few months it had only gotten worse. 

Sanji and Zoro could barely be in the same room with each other without one of them picking a fight about  _ something.  _ Usually it was something so stupid and small that it seemed like nit picking. Sanji would cuss at Zoro for cleaning his swords at the kitchen table. Zoro would complain about Sanji washing his hands every five minutes. 

Really, they sounded like a married couple more often than not. One man would catch the other minding their own business and pick a fight. Nami had considered that maybe it was due to boredom, but… their captain was Luffy, who was never boring to be around. There was never a dull moment with him,  _ ever. _

Robin chuckled every time they argued, she’d been clearly amused by their behavior with each other and Nami couldn’t understand why. It was infuriating after a while. They yelled more than they talked, grabbed each other by the collar, pushed and shoved, instead of just acting rational and talking things through. It was like they wanted to fight and be rough with each other. Maybe it was because they were both around the same age, wanting to assert dominance on the ship, but…

Nami knew that wasn’t it. 

Zoro didn’t give a shit about much expect swords, Sanji only cared about cooking and beautiful women. They both had their areas of expertise and didn’t seem to feel threatened by any of the other crew mates. Everyone had their place and knew as much. So.. what was it?

She decided that asking Robin for her opinion would help. She was still new to the crew, but Nami had been meaning to get closer to her. She was curious about the other woman. Robin was older, always lost in her books while sipping on coffee or tea and seemed very tame and content watching the ocean, the stars and the occasional sunset. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t caught herself staring at Robin, she was beautiful, which was an understatement. 

“Robin?” Nami had said sweetly as she walked up to her. Robin greeted her with a smile as she placed the bookmark between the pages of  _ the rainbow mist.  _

“Sorry to interrupt,”

“You’re fine, Nami. What’s the matter?”

“Oh! Nothing at all. I’m just curious.. what do you think of Sanji and Zoro’s bickering? It’s starting to get on my nerves.”

“They’re just lovers who fight constantly. I knew a couple like that,” she said, waving her hand dismissively. “They do say the sex is better when there’s  _ that  _ much heat between two partners.”

“R-Robin!” Nami stammered as her cheeks burned. “They- no, Zoro  _ maybe, _ but not Sanji. I don’t think he’s- oh god,  _ maybe. _ ”

“How can you not see it? I mean, I’ve heard the others talk about how they two often cuddle at night when it’s cold.”

“Well, it has been pretty chilly.. and Usopp and Luffy usually fall asleep together at night. Luffy likes the body warmth.” Nami said as if defending the cook and the swordsman, which she’d never do in her right mind. 

“Ok, but… luffy is, well, luffy. Zoro and Sanji are nothing like him. I would say it’s different. Their relationship, in comparison to Luffy and Usopp, are different.” Robin looked up to the sky, watching the thin clouds overhead as they trickled by. 

“I guess so..” she sighed. 

“Just pay closer attention, you’ll see.”    
  
  


* * *

 

Watch is exactly what Nami did- even if it annoyed her to the high heavens. 

Exhibit A) Lunch time came around and Zoro was already in the kitchen, sitting in his usual spot watching Sanji slice up various fruits and veggies. He had his elbow on the table, using the palm of his hand to support his chin. He was simply watching Sanji work, they said nothing, just sat in a comfortable silence. 

A few moments later the rest of the crew came tumbling in, all sitting in their respective seats. It was the usual chaos, luffy screaming and trying to steal food from everyone else’s plate. 

Sanji sat across from Zoro, which wasn’t unusual, but Nami made sure to pay close attention. She had a good view of Sanji from her seat, and instantly noticed how the cook waited to eat until Zoro took a bit first and hummed in approval and shoved his face until he was full. 

Sanji  _ smiled  _ at that, and then ate what he had made for himself. 

He usually waited until everyone else had started eating, usually trying to clean up a little and get dishes soaking before he sat down and joined. Zoro rarely waited for Sanji but at the end of every meal he’d say something along the lines of “not bad, shitty-cook”, which Sanji claimed to be caveman talk for “thank you”.

 

Exhibit B) Sanji always brought the girls fruity drinks that he said would be good for their skin, hair and/or eyes, and practically twirled and spoke in poetics as he passed them their glasses. The guys got nothing, sanji claimed he’d give them glasses of sea water before making them special drinks, which luffy would always whine about. 

Well, Nami soon found out it was a little bit of a white lie. It was by no means a special drink, but Sanji threw a bottle of water to Zoro, who was lifting weights, and told the swordsman to drink up before he became dehydrated and died. 

“If you end up shriveling up and dying on the boat, I’ll kill you myself. You’ll be even more useless if you’re dead.” Sanji huffed, twirling on his heels to walk back into the kitchen.

 

Exhibit C) Nami was drawing out a map she had originally done incorrectly. It wasn’t a major slip up, as a matter of fact, even with her small error the map was still mostly correct, but she wanted it to be perfect. So, in hopes of reaching perfection, she started over with an even more careful eye and steadier hand. 

She had Chopper on cloud duty, telling him to get her immediately if the weather started to change. 

She couldn’t trust anyone else with the job, except  _ maybe  _ Robin. The older woman might find some enjoyment in watching the weather and sea change around her, even if the result was capsizing the ship. Nami has a feeling she got off on watching everyone run around frantically to keep themselves alive. Robin may or may not be a little bit of a sadist. 

Anyhow, Chopper was the safest bet. 

When he came bursting into the room a few hours late to retrieve Nami, she rushed out to assess the situation. Thankfully, nothing more than heavy rain and some strong winds were passing them by. She had the crew secure everything on the deck and head into the belly of the ship to get out of the rain. 

She put her map on hold, the choppy waters would most likely mess her up while she was trying to write and she couldn’t have that, so she sat with everyone else in the kitchen. 

Robin was reading her book, Usopp, Luffy and Chopper playing a game of cards, Sanji and Zoro- 

Nami had no idea where they were, so she asked. 

“In the boys room.” Robin said, never looking up from the page. 

“They’re probably making out while no one is looking.” Usopp said jokingly, but Nami wondered why he’d joke about such a thing to begin with. Then again, the guy was a liar through and through, pranks weren’t uncommon, and he often joked around about many things. Why did this seem different, though?

The navigator excused herself to the ladies room, but Robin shot her a knowing glance. She had an embarrassed blush on her cheeks as she exited the kitchen. 

Quietly, she made her way to the boy’s cabin and put her ear to the door, but heard nothing, not a damn thing. No lip smacking like Usopp suggested, and no clapping noises like the dirty part of her own mind suggested. She was thankful to hear neither of those things. Nami wasn’t sure how she’d react to see them making out, or doing anything even remotely more explicit than that. 

The door was cracked open already, so Nami peaked through the crack and ever so gently opened the door to get a better view. 

She couldn’t believe her eyes. 

Sanji was laying across the couch with a book in hand. One arm was under his head, the other holding up the thin paperback book over his head. A cigarette dangled from his mouth, but was not lit. 

Zoro was leaning against the couch with his head resting against the side of Sanji’s abdomen. He looked half asleep, his swords laying by his side. It looked as if he’d just cleaned the blades and put them back into their holsters. 

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a moment. 

Sanji spoke first. 

“You still awake?”

His tone was one Nami hadn’t hear much of. He sounded tender, his voice was almost a whisper. She’d almost missed the sweetness in it. 

“Not yet,” Zoro said. “But soon.”

“If you snore while I’m trying to read I’ll shove my book down your throat.”

Zoro chuckled at that, “you’re a horrible flirt.”

“Shut up,  _ marimo. _ ”

Nami thought she was either A) dying, or B) having a hyper realistic dream. 

She tiptoed away from the door and back into the kitchen, and Robin smiled as she down beside her. 

“Was I right? Or was I right?”

“You were right, Robin. You were so right.”

 

* * *

 

A week or so later they finally stopped at an island, and it was a lively one. Restaurants and shopping plazas scattered throughout. Chopper wanted to pick up medicine, they’d been running low on many things. Usopp wanted to check out supplies for his inventions, and all Luffy and Zoro cared about was stuffing their faces. Sanji wanted to stock up on meats, veggies, and potatoes. The girls planned on going shopping. Of course, Sanji offered to go with them and carry their things, but they declined the offer. 

“You should go with Zoro and Luffy, you know they’ll get lost.” Nami said. “Besides, Robin can do that thing with her arms, we have plenty of hands to carry our things.”

“Of course, Nami-San!” He beamed, hearts floating into the sky as usual. 

She simply rolled her eyes and walked off with Robin. 

“How are they so close in private, but Sanji acts like that?”

Robin looked to the sky as if it would give her the answer she was looking for. 

“Sanji believes all women should be loved and cherished,” she started to say, “and of course he finds you attractive, and almost every other woman in the world, but it could just be purely sexual.”

“Gross.”

“Ah, no, I mean… there’s a difference between romantic and sexual attraction. He’s mostly like more sexually attracted to women than men, by a  _ long  _ shot. He usually flirts and caters to us but doesn’t seem to have any romantic interest in us.”

“Because he’s romantically interested in Zoro?”

“I believe so, though I don't know if he's admitted to himself yet. Hell, they may not even have a sexual relationship for all we know. They could be platonic boyfriends.”

“That’s kind of a contradiction, but I think I see what you’re trying to say.”

“Zoro though..” 

Nami tilted her head curiously. “What about Zoro?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s a homosexual.”

Nami was, yet again, speechless. 

“With the exception of that marine girl, I’ve never even noticed him look at a woman. I could walk out into the deck naked and I think he’d be scarred and yell at me to put clothes on.” 

“Please don’t test that theory out, Robin…”

“I would never!”

* * *

Sanji decided it’d be best to go with Zoro and Luffy to keep them out of trouble, and having something to eat didn’t sound so bad. They picked a bar, of course, because Zoro wanted sake and luffy wanted meat and cherry pie- a weird combination, but considering it was Luffy it could have been weirder. 

“I think Nami has been spying on you two.” Luffy said with a mouth full of food. He continued to eat and missed the other men’s reactions to his sudden statement. 

“Nami-San would never do such a thing! Why would she even?”

“That damn witch wants to see if we have money..” Zoro grumbled. 

“Don’t talk about Nami-San like that!”

“I think she thinks you’re dating.” Luffy said as he licked his plate clean, his hand going for Zoro’s food- he successfully swatted it away. 

“Wait, what?” Zoro asked. “Me and that shitty cook?”

Luffy shrugged. “She’s been talking about it with Robin. Usopp told me.”

“When I see that long nosed son-of-a-!”

“Will you be quiet!” The swordsman yelled back. “First of all, it was the girls who probably put that thought into his head, we should be mad at them!”

“I would never be mad at Nami-San and Robin-Chan!” Sanji cooed. “They’re perfect angles.”

“They’re both assholes!” Zoro protested. “They think we’re gay for each other.”

“You’re totally gay, Zoro.” Luffy added in. 

“That’s not the point!” 

Sanji had nothing to say at that point, he lit his cigarette and ignored the two idiots beside him. It was odd that Nami was so interested in their, dare he call it,  _ relationship.  _

It was nothing like that at all. Sure, they argued every now again. Sanji made his special drinks and meals when no one was looking because Zoro had asked him too- it was for his workouts, to help him build muscle and stamina. Sanji’s excuse was that he was helping the swordsman become less useless. 

When no one was looking they did talk. It surprised Sanji that they actually had things in common and that Zoro could talk in full, coherent sentences. Sometimes Zoro had interesting stories to tell from his pirate hunter days, way back before he had even met Luffy. 

He too understood what it was like to go hungry, maybe not to the same extent as Sanji, but he never turned down food unless it was absolutely inedible. He’d told sanji once that no matter what he put in front of him, he’d eat it, and savior it until the last drop. That made Sanji happy, a warmth spreading in his chest that he hadn’t expected. It wasn’t a bad feeling either, and one he’d since grown used to.

The fighting was kinda fun, sanji noticed himself picking fights with Zoro, and usually Zoro wasn’t the one who started the fights. He’d say or do something that elicited a smart ass remark from Sanji making Zoro annoyed and thus leading into an argument, sometimes even something more physical. Usually it was bickering, though. They just liked to yell at each other. 

Honestly, annoying Zoro was kinda fun. When they first met Sanji had been impressed by Zoro. He watched the man fight, saw how he had no intentions of giving up on his dream, and saw him as he healed. He admired everything Zoro did to achieve his goal of becoming the greatest swordsman. Sanji wished he had even a little bit of that enthusiasm. 

He watched as Zoro would work out, lifting weights heavier than Sanji could dream of lifting, and doing an obscene amount of pushups with his thumbs. He knew he could kick that man so far off the boat he could touch the sun  _ but  _ he’d never really do that. At least he’s never given Sanji any real reason to do so. 

One night, they stayed up late together. Zoro had slept through most of the day and was working out under the moonlight. The sky had been clear and bright from the abundance of stars. Sanji was watching them as the ship sailed forth, smoking his last cigarette, and hoping they’d reach an island in the morning. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” Sanji saw the swordsman out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t bother to look as Zoro walked up beside him. 

“It’s a beautiful night.”

Sanji agreed that it was, inhaling the smoke and letting it out through his nose. It was almost therapeutic. 

“This is one of my favorite things about being out on the ocean. The stars, I mean. And the moon.”

“It’s nice.”

“It’s better than nice, shitty-cook. It’s breathtaking.”

Sanji looked over to Zoro and noticed he hadn’t been looking up at the sky at all, but was instead looking at him. 

“It’s breathtaking,” he repeated. “I could stay out here and bask in its warmth if it’d let me.”

“All you have to do is ask, right?” Sanji looked back towards to moon. “I’m sure you’d get the response you’re looking for.” 

“Even if only for a few moments, Sanji, I enjoy moments look these.”

It was rare to hear Zoro call him by his name, a small amount of fondness washed over him. Sanji realized he liked the way Zoro said his name and how comfortable it was to stand out on the deck watching the stars with him. 

“I do too, Zoro.” He said. “We should do it more often.”

It became routine to spend time together at night whenever it was possible. They’d sit and talk, play cards, or Zoro would nap and Sanji would enjoy the silence between them. He found himself fall asleep to the sound of Zoro’s light snoring, and-

Okay  _ maybe  _ that sounded like they were more than friends, but it was nothing like that.

Maybe…

 

* * *

 

It only took a week or so for the log pose to reset, so they had some time to spare around the island. 

Zoro stayed in the ship mostly, training and sleeping the day away. Luffy went on small adventures with Usopp and Chopper, and of course got themselves into mild trouble no matter where they went. You’d think with Chopper there they’d behave, but no, it didn’t work like that at all. 

Sanji tried to go out with the girls but they waved him off and told him to stay and watch the ship since Zoro wasn’t capable. Zoro grumbled at that, But was asleep five minutes later, only proving the girl’s point. So Sanji stayed, and secretly he didn’t mind. 

“Have fun with your boyfriend, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Nami yelled over her shoulder, waving at the blond who’s jaw was now touching the deck. Robin had laughed at that, finding it amusing at how dumbfounded the cook looked. 

“He’s not my boyfriend!!”

The girls snickered and continued to walk off into the city. 

“Who’s not who’s boyfriend?” Zoro yawned, “and will you be quiet? I’m trying to sleep, shit-cook!”

“Fuck off! The girls think we’re boyfriends. BOYFRIENDS. Me and  _ you _ !” 

“So?”

“So?! We are most definitely NOT dating! I have much better taste than you, marimo!” Sanji hissed, but got no reaction from Zoro whatsoever, which pissed him off more. 

“Really, Zoro? You don’t even care?”

“Not at all.”

“Why?”

“Because it doesn’t sound so bad, does it?” 

With that, Zoro got to his feet and headed towards the galley. 

“I’m getting a snack.” He mumbled as he walked by. 

Sanji’s poor jaw, it hit the deck yet again. 

He had much to think about. Way too much.

 

* * *

 

Dinner had been served, eaten and cleaned when the opportunity arose. Sanji was able to catch Nami alone for a moment. She’d just left the bathroom and was heading towards her room. 

“Nami-San! May I have a moment of your time?”

“I suppose, but make it quick.” She said. 

“It’s about me and Zoro.”

“If you’re admitting to-“

“There’s nothing between us, I assure you! Hell, I can’t even stand to be around him half the time! He’s a lazy, good for nothing, mossy headed caveman! I-“

“Drop the act, Sanji! At the very least you’re both friends! Don’t talk so low of your  _ Nakama,  _ alright? He cares for you, believe it or not.” Nami sighed and shook her head. “If anything, I think Zoro likes you.”

“M-Me? Why me?”

“He likes strong men, I guess.” She shrugged. “I don’t know, ask him.”

“How do you even know he likes me?”

“Because _I_ asked, stupid. If you two could simply talk instead of yell maybe you’d know too.”

Sanji was pouting. For once, he didn’t like Nami being right. His silence was an indication the conversation was over, so Nami continued to her room, leaving sanji with even more things to think about. 

He was annoyed now.

 

* * *

 

“Zoro.” 

It was late, not that it mattered, but the swordsman was asleep on the couch, snoring lightly. Sanji watched the slow rise and fall of his chest for a moment, and listened to him breath. It was calming, almost. 

“Oi, shit head!” Sanji tapped Zoro on the forehead with heel of his shoe. “Get up. We gotta talk!”

Zoro startled awake and glared at the cook. 

“This better be good!”

“Do you like me?” He blurted out. 

“Not right now I don’t!”

“I’m serious here, do you or do you not?”

“Why the sudden question? You never cared how I felt about you before.” He said. “If it’s those witches getting to you then don’t bother asking me shit. I’m going back to sleep.”

“Wait! I wanna know, for real.” 

“I’ve told you a million times before, you just never listen, so I gave up.”

Zoro turned over on the couch, leaving his back to face Sanji. 

“Just listen and pay attention for once, shit-cook.”

“What the fuck? Just give me a straight answer!”

“No. Now goodnight!”

 

* * *

Robin noticed Sanji’s awful mood during breakfast. Well, everyone did really. The food was good but it was evident how distracted the cook had been while cooking. Zoro was also absent from breakfast, which was unusual. It was his favorite meal of the day. 

“Where’s Zoro?” Robin asked. 

“Who cares about him.” Sanji huffed, scooping more eggs on everyone’s plate. “He’s an idiot.”

“Trouble brewing in boyfriend town?” She tested the waters. 

“No..” He bit his tongue. He wouldn’t cuss out such a beautiful woman, after all. “Please eat your breakfast, Robin-Chan.”

“Zoro is the brooding type, you can see it in his eyes if you really look.” Robin said. “But you have to really look.”

Sanji pauses mid scoop to look at the archaeologist, like the idea was a car and he was the deer staring back at the headlights. But he composed himself and finished serving. He said not a peep after that. 

 

He tried to really look, he really did. 

Sanji stepped outside to watch Zoro train, he was lifting heavy steel weights while sitting on the railing. The cook wasn’t sure exactly what he was looking for, though. His eyes? They were closed. A small scowl on his face. Zoro was clearly deep in thought and trying to lose himself in his reps. 

Sanji tried to think back to what Zoro could have mean the night before, and was drawing a blank. When had he even hinted at such a thing?

The talk about the stars? Well, maybe. 

When Zoro, after a night of very heavy drinking, told sanji  _ “I’d do anything for one night,” _ but the cook paid it no mind at all and shoved him into the couch and gave him some water. At the time, he didn’t put any thought into what exactly one night even meant. 

And there was the time Zoro offered to help with the dishes. And when he offered to shop with Sanji on rare occasions so he could carry all the supplies. 

There was the one time someone tried to pick a fight with Sanji a few islands back, and Zoro nearly snapped. He figured the poor guy was hungry and took him out to eat afterwards, and Zoro paid for it, he insisted on it. 

“That was a fucking date, wasn’t it?” 

Sanji cursed under his breath and was tempted to light as many cigarettes as he could fit into his mouth. 

“Don’t brood over it, marimo.” Sanji threw him a bottle of water. “Drink up, can’t have you dying from dehydration.”

“Shut up, I’m not brooding.”

“Then why the long face?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Zoro. Hurry up and finish. I’m taking you out.”

Now  _ that  _ was a surprise.

“You’re taking me out?” He blinked. 

“Yeah. I need a new set of kitchen knives. Come keep me company.” Sanji blew out a stream of smoke. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“I do.” Zoro responded quickly. 

“Then maybe we’ll catch the fireworks tonight.” He added. “And a drink.”

“Are you asking me out?”

“I guess so, now hurry up before I change my mind.”

Zoro didn’t have to be told twice. 

* * *

 

“When did you notice I liked you?” Zoro asked. They were standing side by side watching the fireworks pop off in the sky. The back of his hand sliding against the soft skin of the cook’s. 

“I think I always knew, just never wanted to admit it.”

“And the girls?”

“Absolutely tickled pink that they were right.” He sighed. “Oh well, it can’t be helped. It’s nice to see them happy.”

“Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Happy.” He clarified. “Are you happy?”

Sanji tittered and looked back up towards the sky. He watched as the red, blue and gold explosion lit up the sky and how they contrasted against the night sky and it’s starts. 

“Do you even have to ask?” 

“Huh?” 

Before he could say anything more, Sanji was intertwining their fingers. 

“It’s a beautiful night,” sanji said while looking at Zoro. “I could bask in its warmth if it’d let me.”

Zoro was  _ blushing _ and it was the cutest damned thing he’d ever seen. 

“We need more nights like these.”

“All you gotta do is ask, shit-cook.”

“Whatever, marimo.”

As the biggest and final firework of the night went off, Zoro leaned over and pressed his lips to the other’s, tasting smoke and mint. It was bliss, and everything he hoped for it to be.

“Finally.” Nami huffed as she pushed them apart and made her way past. “A beautiful night, ain’t it boys?”

“Yes, Nami-saaan!” Sanji singsonged. 

“Yeah,” Zoro had his eyes on Sanji the whole time. “Breathtaking.”


End file.
